Salza
Salza '(サウザー, ''Sauzā) is Cooler's top henchman and leader of Cooler's Armored Squadron under the planet trade organization. He has a special maneuver called the Salza Blade, which is an energy blade and a forcefield that resembles a lightsaber from the Star Wars franchise. He also has a technique where he fires a blast from each finger, the Scatter Finger Beam. Biography Salza is from the same solar system as Jeice, from a planet named Coola No. 98 (formally planet Brench). His planet's very high gravity helped him develop into a very fast and agile fighter. Salza is also very intelligent, he is capable of speaking 7,000 languages and is stated to be the genius of his planet. To become leader of the Armored Squad, Salza was in competition with Ginyu. He is also among the few people who have seen Ginyu's true form. ''Cooler's Revenge'' On Earth with Cooler, Salza successfully takes down Gohan and Krillin. After his comrades Neiz and Doore are executed by Piccolo, he fights against the Namekian himself. Salza decides to attack Piccolo with his Salza Blade Technique, but the Namek quickly gains advantage over him. Luckily for Salza, Cooler shows up and defeats Piccolo, ordering Salza to go after Gohan. Salza follows Gohan and destroys the bag containing the Senzu Beans. He then battles Krillin and Gohan and defeats them with ease. When Goku recovers from his injuries and witnesses Cooler blasting Piccolo, Salza takes the opportunity to punch a stunned Goku in the face, but to no effect, as Goku doesn't even flinch and sends Salza crashing against a mountain simply by expelling his power aura. After Cooler is defeated, Salza emerges from the rubble, having survived Goku's earlier retaliation, ready to exterminate what remained of the battle-weary Goku, Gohan, and Krillin, but from afar, Piccolo shoots a Special Beam Cannon straight through him, finally killing Salza. ''Fusion Reborn'' The color of Salza's spandex is slightly different in this movie, it was changed from purple to yellow. Techniques and special abilities *'''Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy attack. *'Energy Finger Beam' – Yellow beams of ki shot from Salza's fingers. Salza can even use a five shot version, the Scatter Finger Beam. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Salza fires an energy wave at the opponent from his right hand. He used this on two occasion in Cooler's Revenge: against Goku and against Piccolo. *'Full Power Energy Barrage Wave' – Salza launches a massive barrage of golden-yellow ki blasts, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *'Salza Blade' (or Salza Blade Rush in Raging Blast 2) – Salza holds out his hand and creates a purple beam of energy. *'Salza Fighting Pose' – One of Salza's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and super attacks in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Salza's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and super attacks in Raging Blast 2. *'Finish Sign' – One of Salza's super attacks in Raging Blast 2. Video games appearances Salza made his first appearance in a video game in the 1992 game Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen. He appeared over a decade later in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. In this video game, Cooler can summon him to attack his opponent. Salza made his first appearance as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. He later appeared in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, and in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Salza has special dialogue when fighting members of the Ginyu Force: if he fights Guldo, Guldo will say "This time, I'm going to annihilate you!", hinting they have had a previous encounter. If he fights Jeice, Jeice says "We're going to settle this once and for all!", while Salza replies "It's over for you!". Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Sho Hayami *Brazilian Dub: Ulisses Bezerra *FUNimation Dub: Michael Marco (Movie 5), Christopher R. Sabat (video games) Trivia *His Japanese name, Sauzer, is a pun on the "Thousand Island" salad dressing. In the FUNimation Dub, his name is a reference to the Spanish word for sauce, "Salsa". *Despite his name being Salza in the FUNimation Dub, the attack Cooler uses in the Budokai and Shin Budokai video games, the Salza Blade (which is Salza's ultimate attack in the series), is named "Sauzer Blade". *In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, it is stated that Salza is the same alien race as Jeice and that he has a rivalry with Captain Ginyu. *In Budokai Tenkaichi 2, his voice is slightly different than in his movie appearance. In the movie, he was given a high-pitched french accent, whereas in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 he sounded slightly similar to Vegeta (albeit with an alien voice filter). Gallery Category:Characters who can fly Category:Movie characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Evil Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:Page added by SpiritBomb Category:Characters with ki Category:Aliens Category:Extraterrestials Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Brench-Seijin Category:Villains